


Of Charm and Quiche

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Charm and Quiche

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day eleven prompt(s) used: Charm, Clam, Quiche, Fuschia.  
> Kink: Lightening round (implied).  
> I've decided this will be canon pairing week. Let's see how it goes. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sassy_Cissa. Thanks, darling! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Charm and Quiche

~

“Fuschia heels, hm?” Ginny grinned. “Nice. I assume this means you’re seeing my brother tonight?” She pursed her lips. “The only question is...which one?” 

Hermione blushed. “Ron! Of course.” 

Ginny shrugged. “Just checking. You did happen to mention how hot Charlie is the other night.” 

“We were drinking when I said that.” Hermione coughed. “And you promised not to mention it again!” 

“I know.” Ginny smirked. “I lied. So where’s Ron taking you?” 

“We’re staying in, actually. Ron’s cooking.” Hermione smiled at the look on Ginny’s face. “I know! He said something about wanting to try his hand at quiche, so--”

“You should probably make sure you eat a sandwich before you go over there, then.” Ginny winked. “Knowing my charming brother, all he’ll have is the stuff for the quiche and maybe some ale.” 

“Hm.” Hermione pursed her lips. “Do we still have that leftover white clam sauce?” 

“Yes,” Ginny said. “There’s even some leftover spaghetti to have with it.” 

Hermione nodded. “Right. I’ll have it later if I’m hungry when I get home.” Twirling, she said, “So, does the skirt go?”

“You look great.” Ginny crossed her arms. “One of these days I’ll go on a date.” 

Turning towards her, Hermione gave her a hug. “You will,” she said. “All you need to do is find the right girl.”

“Thanks.” Ginny sighed. “Maybe one day. So I take it you’ll be home late tonight?”

Hermione grinned. “Well that depends on how good Ron’s quiche is.” 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Is quiche another word for sex? Because nothing you say will convince me that Ron’s not...quick off the draw when it comes to sex.”

Hermione gasped. “Ginny!” 

“What?” Ginny’s smirk was wicked. “You know I’m right.”

Hermione pressed her lips together firmly. “I can neither confirm or deny your assertions.” Shaking her head, she started for the door. “See you later.” 

Once outside, she smiled. It was probably good that Ginny didn’t know about her brother’s prowess in bed. _Very good_. 

~


End file.
